Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print device having a supply unit that supplies liquid stored in a liquid tank.
Description of the Related Art
A print device that ejects liquid from an ejection port and that performs printing maintains a proper ejection state by periodically cleaning (recovery processing of) a surface of the ejection port of an ejecting head that ejects the liquid. Furthermore, at the time of cleaning, a solvent (hereinafter, also referred to as wet liquid) having low volatility such as glycerin or polyethylene glycol is caused to adhere to a wiper (cleaning member) that wipes the surface of the ejection port, and the wiper also wipes the surface of the ejection port.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-076004 proposes a recovery device that prevents the hygroscopicity of wet liquid or the leakage of the wet liquid due to change in attitude of a print device, with a simple and inexpensive configuration.
However, the wet liquid sent out of the tank is exposed to an external environment, and thus the wet liquid may be influenced by an environmental change. In particular, the wet liquid having high viscosity at low temperature has large loss of pressure in a case where the wet liquid is moved from the tank, and thus cannot be moved.